This invention relates in general to the construction of gas leak detectors and, in particular, to a new and useful leak detector circuit arrangement which utilizes an electrical signal from a leak-sensing probe to recalibrate itself each time a push button switch is closed and as the probe is moved over a surface to be scanned for leaks.